Chloe
'''Chloe '''is Dan's character from his Fallout 4 Complete's series. While she started the series as a relatively normal person, she quickly descended into madness, completely wiping out all three of the Commonwealth's major factions. Events of Nerd³ Completes... Fallout 4 Chloe lived a relatively normal life before the Great War. After getting frozen, watching her husband get shot, and having her baby taken, she entered the wasteland with a few signs pointing toward mental instability, such as a lack of emotion upon exiting the vault. This may, however, be due to her British origins. She was obviously paraniod, building a giant tower to defend Santuary Hills with, but was otherwise a good person. However, she soon found out that one of the towns she had visited, Covenant, was torturing people in hopes of rooting out synths. She tried to tell them to "calm this shit down," but was attacked on sight by the town's residents. She was force to slaughter them all. The psychopath within her really started to show after this, as she defiled all of their corpses and destroyed every door in the town, claiming that, "If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear." She became extremely paranoid afterwards, becoming convinced that she had to kill the Brotherhood of Steel, the Railroad, and the Insititute. After receiving an armored Silver Shroud costume, she became even more psychotic, convincing herself that she was the Silver Shroud. One day, while helping The Brotherhood fight some Radscorpions, she accidentally hit a troop with splash damage from her explosive gun. Although she swore it was an accident, going so far as to lower her weapon as a sign of peace, the Brotherhood refused to forgive her. She was forced to kill all of them at the check. She then singlehandedly wiped out every Brotherhood member on board of the Prydwen, as well as all of the troops positioned in the Airport below. Finally having snapped completely, Chloe immediately used her magic powers to teleport into the Railroad HQ. There, still in denial of what she had done, she told the Railroad she would stand by the Brotherhood of Steel before nuking everyone in their headquarters. She then went to the Insitute HQ, prepared to kill them all. However, she soon found out that her son, Shuan, had cancer and was making her his sucessor. She thought about keeping them alive, but decided against it and shot everyone in the room, including Shuan, before sweeping through the rest of the base. Still in denial about the mass fratricide she had just commited, Chloe started colecting power armor's to cope with the guilt. She claimed she was building her own version of the Brotherhood. She made sport of collecting these power armors, hunting the remaining Brotherhood in a Predator-like fashion. She developed a hate and distrust of human's, and found herself only confining trust in machines. She became friends with the crew of the U.S.S Constitution, doing everything she could to help the mechanical sailors. She also started working on the case of the Mechanist, who was seemingly attempting to destroy the Commonwealth with a robot army. She ended up "accidentally" hurting the Mechanist, forcing the Mechanist to attack her. She then happily nuked the Mechanist and killed her own malfunctioning robotic compainion. She then killed every remaining robot in the facility whether it was weaponized or defenseless, and took the lair for herself. Trivia *Chloe is British, but has no accent. She may have just lost it from living in America. *In the beggining of the series, Chloe adventure with Dogmeat, but after he abandoned her, she swore to never adventure with the mutt again. **Despite this, she still allowed him to live in a nice little doghouse in her base at Sanctuary *She seems to have a set of magic powers including the ability to teleport and the ability to slow down time in order to carefully plan her every shot. She is very reliant on these powers, going as far as to leave some kidnapped settlers to die because she could teleport straight to them. *Chloe may be a Kleptomaniac, as she steals every single piece of junk she can find. *She is oddly unable to kill children, not for lacking of trying. *Chloe likely needs glasses, as she never sees the magazines and bobbleheads that are right in front of her.